The jealous
by TTGFan
Summary: This is a Teen Titans Go! fanfic. What if Starfire wants Robin attention, but she doesn't know how, so she tries the jealous. But this will bring some hard consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, this is my first story. I'm a big fan of the old show, i watched since i was a little kid, and i love it every part of it hahahaha.

And i enjoy Teen Titans Go!, hope you like this hahaha, i'm thinking what if they make an episode like this?.

* * *

It was a normal day in the tower, Robin and Beast Boy were playing some video game, while Cyborg was reading the paper with a pipe in his hand, and some coffee.

"Imma take you down you veggie!" said Robin.

"We'll see about that, cheaper gel!" Beast Boy said in some rude tone.

Starfire was at the kitchen with Silkie at her lap, rolling her eyes to Raven, who was very busy reading a book:

"Why they the yelling?, i believe the point of playing the game of video is having fun, yes?"

"This monkeys think if they insult each other while playing, they could be better in that stupid game" said Raven,  
keeping her eyes on her book. "But they aren't serious when they say those words Starfire".

Starfire, still concerned:

"Oh, but they are being mean with each other"

"Of course Star, but like Raven said, is normal, don't you see how Raven loves that little green over there, but still she insults him like he was her dad" Said Cyborg, while he was reading.

"Cyborg?"

"Yes Raven?" Said Cyborg, still with his eyes on the paper.

Suddenly outside the tower, a little black figure could be seen falling from the window, hitting directly to the sea just a "splash" was the noice.

"See Starfire? I didn't mean that, and he knows it" Said Raven with a little grin on her face.

"Ohh i see now!" Said Starfire, looking the broken window.

Robin and Beast Boy were playing like if nothing happened, and they still were pretty focus in what they were playing.

"Is that all you got, green skin?" Robin was hitting buttons faster than Usain Bolt.

"Who you call green skin? Mr I Won't Accept I Still Like Starfire ." Said Beast Boy, who was sweating.

"Oh says the guy who can't even talk to Raven because he doesn't even know how to talk her without saying stupid stuff". Smoke was coming from Robin's controller.

Raven was taken by surprise for that 'insult', she dropped her book, looking the boys who weren't aware by the presence of Raven and Starfire the only she could think was:

"Without saying stupid stuff? What does that mean? What i'm thinking?. Do they even know we're here? I don't wanna see how Starfire took that comment of Mr...?"

While saying this she looked Starfire who was happy?

"Starfire why are you happy?"

Starfire who was looking the guys with a happy face, chearful words came from her mouth:

"Raven, you heard what Beast Boy just said?"

"Yes. but why are you happy about that, i thought you didn't..."

Starfire was blusshing.

"Wait, don't tell me that..."

"I believe i do"

Raven feeling awkward:

"Well i guess you should..."

"Try the jealousy?"

"Wait what?"

Meanwhile Robin and Beast Boy:

"Dude, i told you shouldn't press the buttons that fast",

The controller was on fire.

"WHAT?, you were the one who did that"

Correction both controllers were on fire.

"Well, unless i didn't throw the console to the TV"

A huge hole was on the TV.

"Beast Boy that was because you throwed the TV"

The TV, was floating in the sea, with a huge hole in the middle.

"HEY YOU 2, WHY MY TV WAS IN THE SEA WITH A HUGE HOLE?" Cyborg asked almost like he was a demon.

Beast Boy remarked: "The question is, Cyborg why you were at the sea?"

"YES!, all that i have to do is Robin getting into the jealousy. Oh friend Raven genius you are"

"Why you want that? Starfire are you feeling okay?!"

"But with who Raven?, please help me to find someone who can be, my temporary date"

"I don't know maybe someone who Robin compites a lot?"

"OH RAVEN I KNOW WHO CAN BE!"

"Who?"

Instead of answering the question, Starfire gave a hug to her friend and flew towards her room. Raven after recovering from that death hug, picked her book and said to herself:

"Well is not my business after all, but i wonder who will be the idiot that Starfire..."

Suddenly a scream coming from nowhere:

"OH FRIEND BEAST BOY WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN ME TO WATCH A MOVIE?"

* * *

Well what do you think about my first chapter? hahaha

I will upload it soon, i don't wat to be too long, maybe like 1 or 2 chapters more and that's all.


	2. Chapter 2

The theater always seemed peculiar to Starfire, she found them useless because Cyborg taught her to download movies from websites (yes she was a pirate), but this time she doesn't even care what movie it will be.

"Oh Beast Boy thank you for coming with me, i really wanted to come!". Said in her usual and cheerful tone, while she was paying the tickets.

"No problemo Star, but why the others aren't coming? We always go together for everything, and they love movies!  
well, i'm not pretty sure about Raven." Said Beast Boy, who was behind her.

Starfire, had to think quick. Just a little stupid lie, something that was stupid but only Beast Boy could believe.

"Well,mmm hmm ahhh".Beast Boy taught her to lie, lying to Beast Boy it was a high risk. She has to lie, but she has to lie to the master of lies.

"On my plantet we are celebrating the day of, wasting time to someone who is green"

It was stupid, what she said, and she knew it.

"Well, I guess it makes sense Star"

But it worked.

With that Starfire knew what she's into now, she has to keep Beast Boy clueless, he will never realize what's happening or about her plan to get the attention of Robin. However she realized another thing too, if Beast Boy is clueless about her, the plan will be useless. She needs the attetion of Beast Boy if she wants Robin to be jealous.

"Starfire and what movie are we watching? Is that one of "Kicking butts 4, the revenge of silver butt"?,  
It's my kind of movie, action and food!" Said Beast boy screaming while they were looking for the seats.

"I am afraid no. We are watching a romance movie!" Said with hearts in her eyes, with some birds flying around her head.

"ROMANCE MOVIE?! GROSS!" Beast Boy said, killing the happy moment that Starfire was having.

The movie stared, it was the typical romance movie, the couple who's in love but they because there was another guy in the middle, and the family of the girl won't let the love between them happen.

Starfire knowing that she has to keep going with the plan, she put her hand in Beasy Boy hand, waiting for some answer.

Nothing happened, then Starfire saw why nothing happened.

Beast Boy fall sleep.

Meanwhile at the tower:  
"IN THE MOVIE THEATER? WHY STARFIRE WOULD ACCEPT THAT? AND WITH BEAST BOY?"  
Robin, was screaming and walking in circles in front of Cyborg and Raven,  
who were in the couch. Raven was reading a book and Cyborg wasa reading again the newpaper.

"JUST IMAGINE THE 2 OF THEM, HOW THIS HAPPENED?"

"Why you have to think stupid stuff? You both should relax, they are friends, nothing more." Cyborg passed the page.

"Cyborg why you said both?" Raven's eyes still on the book.

"Oh c'mon Rae, we you don't have to hide..."Cyborg wasn't able to finish.

A little black figure was seen falling from the tower, direct to the sea. And again just a "splash"  
could be heared.

"Let's go Robin"

"Where are we going Raven?"

"To the movies, only in that way you can stop being paranoic".

"And what about Cyborg?, Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he knows how to swim."

-  
"I'M SORRY STAR I DIDN'T WANT TO FALL SLEEP" Beast Boy was almost crying to Starfire, while they were walking to the exit.

Starfire, knew that now she has the power above Beast Boy. He's feeling sorry, and probably he will do anything for her,  
anything...

"I do not need your apologies if we go to the lunch".

"Oh well, let's go then!, I know the perfect place!"

While walking to going "to the lunch", Starfire made a quick and a dangerous move, she reached Beast Boy hand with hers. And it was a success, they were holding hands. Beasy didn't care, his only thought was "Maybe she wants to feel safe".

"WHY THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS?, THAT'S UNNECCESARY IF YOU ARE WALKING WITH A FRIEND. YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR FRIEND'S HAND IN THAT WAY!" Robin was red

"I think you have to calm down, you're taking this too serious" Said Raven

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, AREN'T YOU WATCHING?!"

"I am, but you know Starfire she is like that with everyone, well except with you."

"I don't know what's on Beast Boy head, but when i caught them, ohohohohohh he will see"...


End file.
